User blog:SFearTP/Sprites (Graphics) Tutorial
In editing some sprite sheets myself, I've had to figure out a lot of things about how the game uses the sprite sheets so that I could edit them correctly. Otherwise, even if in the sprite sheet it looks nice, it will not look nice in the game. So I've decided to document what I know in some tutorials to hopefully help others so they can more easily make new and exciting sprites for the game! The 5 Sprite Categories The game graphics are divided into 5 categories: *Tiles *Dust *Splash *Explosion *Radar *Tanks splash and explosion are actually on the same sprite sheets. Tiles Tutorial N/A Dust Tutorial Dust can be a VERY difficult thing to edit if you don't understand how it works. The sprites are not all the same size like they are for the "tiles" and "tanks" sprite sheets. Dust Sprite Sheet Template Each box in the image to the right is one dust sprite. 6 sprites in order for each direction the tank can drive. The first 6 sprites are for driving North (up). The next 6 for driving East (right). Then 6 for South (down. Last 6 for West (left). The dust sprites cover all other sprites (including the tank), so it's very important to know exactly where they are in aspect to the tank, and how big they are. Which is what that image to the right is for. The colors are there simply to help differentiate the sprites from each other, they don't mean anything significant. Except these two things: #The rainbow colors are the size of the sprites, and anything inside that colored box (including the frame) is the sprite---fill it in and it will just be a box on the screen. #The grey you see is there to show the size of the canvase of the image. Anything you put in the grey areas are not shown in the game. Dust Sprite Sheet Tank Position In the image to the right you can see the tank position for each sprite. First we have the sprite sheet on the very left, then the tank under the dust sprite in the middle, and on the right the tank above the dust sprite. It's very important to remember that in the game the dust sprite will always be above the tank (see the video below). Use the template above, and the tank position image to the right to edit the sprites to whatever you imagine. Then test it out in game to see what it looks like. Dust Sprite Sequence Video (Best to watch in 720HD and full screen to really see well.) Each black and white dot in the video represents 2 pixles in an image editer to help you better when you're editing the dust sprite template. Splash & Explosion Tutorial I haven't done any research on splash and explosion yet. It looks like something so complex that I might not even try. xD Radar Tutorial Working on this now. Tanks Tutorial N/A Category:Blog posts